1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office partitions, and more particularly to arrangements for connecting adjacent partitions or modular panels together.
2. Prior Art
The assembly of modular office panels into a completed wall section is typically not user friendly. Often these panel systems are difficult to attach, requiring a lot of time plus special fasteners and connectors. Often these fasteners and connectors are missing from the shipment with the panels.
The prior art fails to provide an integral connector and panel arrangement which permits adjacent panels to be simply connected together in proper alignment without tools and complications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a modular panel assembly arrangement which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a modular panel assembly arrangement with a universal connector arrangement already attached, unitary with each panel, to permit their ready attachment to an adjacent panel or to a rigid wall.